


Scary Movie

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy and Tootie are afraid of watching The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain.





	Scary Movie

"Here you go, you two," the clerk at the snack bar said. "One large popcorn with extra salt and butter, and one medium popcorn with extra butter."

Lumpy smiled and handed him a 20 dollar bill as he and Tootie took their popcorn, then walked away from the stand.

"I can't wait to see that Tiny Toon Adventures episode you were talking about, Tootie," Lumpy said to Tootie.

"Me, neither!" Tootie replied. "I haven't seen it since the last time it was on TV. I was really scared of it when I first watched it!"

Lumpy chuckled. "Yeah, but maybe you won't be as scared of it now," he mentioned. "They say your opinions change as you get older."

"Yeah, that's probably the case," said Tootie. "I was only about in kindergarten when I first saw it, anyway."

The two of them kept walking until they came across the viewing room, ready to show the movie they'd bought tickets for. They pushed the doors open and took their seats.

"How scary could it be now?" Tootie wondered to herself.

The lights dimmed and the movie began, so everyone quieted down. When the title card showed up, however, revealing the name of the movie to be "The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain," Lumpy and Tootie screamed in fear.

"Shh!" One of the audience members told them.

"Sorry...!" Tootie whimpered.

As Lumpy and Tootie watched the movie, feelings of suspense ran through their bodies. Lumpy could feel his heart rate growing ever so slightly, and Tootie couldn't help but shudder a few times. And at the end of the first act, when a fake monster showed up to scare Babs, Shirley and Fifi, terrified Lumpy and Tootie cringed and screamed again.

"THE MONSTER!!!" Tootie cried as she put her hands over her eyes.

"He's gonna eat those poor girls up!!" Lumpy cried as well, before shutting his eyes.

As members of the crowd started complaining about the two making so much noise, Lumpy and Tootie kept their eyes shut and covered, waiting for the scary part to go away. Then the second act began.

"Is the scary part over?" Lumpy asked softly.

"I don't know, I'll take a look..." Tootie removed one of her hands from her eyes.

Buster, Plucky and Hamton were roasting marshmallows, talking about how their plan to scare the girls had been a success. Tootie smiled and removed her other hand from her other eye.

"Lumpy, it's okay," said Tootie.

Lumpy sighed with relief and kept watching. Tootie couldn't help but giggle as Plucky ate Buster's marshmallow. But it was then that the scary part of the movie began once again.

"Well, we'd better get some more wood," said Buster. "It's going to be a long night, and we don't want... HIM coming around."

Lumpy's eyes widened and pupils shrunk as realization came to him. "Uh-oh..."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Tootie commented, similarly reacting to Lumpy.

"You've never heard... the legend?" Buster went on.

"No, please, don't...!" Lumpy and Tootie begged under their breath.

"Why, the legend of... One-Eyed Jack!"

Lumpy gasped and shut his eyes, while Tootie simply gasped and put her hand over her mouth. As soon as the part subsided, however, she looked back over at Lumpy.

"Lumpy, it's okay, he was just imitating the monster," Tootie whispered.

"Imitating is enough," Lumpy said. "The last thing I want to see is what that monster really looks like!"

It was then Buster told the story of One-Eyed Jack; how he was rejected by the other rabbits until he was run over by the demented taxidermist, who used those antlers to create a horrifying jackalope of a monster. When Lumpy and Tootie got to see him for real, they cringed and screamed once more, louder this time.

They didn't watch the rest of the movie from that point onward. They just turned away from the screen, embracing in fear.

"Is... is the scary part over now?" Lumpy asked, eyes shut.

Tootie looked up at the screen, but it was completely black. The movie was over.

"Aw, darn it, it's over," said Tootie. Lumpy looked up at the screen as well.

"Oh, phew!" Lumpy wiped his forehead with his hand. "That was the scariest darn movie I ever saw!"

"It's too bad we missed most of it, though," Tootie commented. "But worse, it's too bad it's still as scary as I remember it being!"

They got up from their seats and walked out of the viewing room. They both still had some popcorn left over in their buckets, so they went ahead and snacked on it as they chatted in the halls.

"So much for being rated G, huh, Tootie?" Lumpy asked.

"I know! What kid wouldn't get scared after watching all of that?" Tootie agreed.

"And I thought Tiny Toons was a show for the whole family. Talk about false advertising..." Lumpy tossed the last couple bits of popcorn from his bucket into his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"You know what? There's got to be scarier episodes than that one," Tootie stated. "So the next time it comes on, we'll watch it again, without missing one little part." She finished the last of her popcorn as well.

"Okay, but really... Why couldn't it be the prom episode instead?" Lumpy wanted to know.

Tootie didn't answer his question, likely because she couldn't, but she nodded in agreement as they headed out of the movie theater. They were both glad the movie was over, but they weren't sure they were ready for another viewing...


End file.
